


ask and yule receive

by scheherazade



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherazade/pseuds/scheherazade
Summary: It starts with Fuji wandering past his station during Potions and saying, "So, I heard you're taking Tachibana to the Yule Ball?"





	ask and yule receive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nobetterpicture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterpicture/gifts).



It starts with Fuji wandering past his station during Potions and saying, "So, I heard you're taking Tachibana to the Yule Ball?"

At which point Eiji drops an entire fistful of boom berries into the cauldron, though the instructions clearly call for them to be added one by one, and apparently the reason they shouldn't be added all at once is to prevent everything from going, well—boom. 

Four screaming classmates, two melted cauldrons, and one miserably stammered apology that does nothing to prevent detention from being meted out (along with twenty points deducted from Gryffindor—which, honestly, is _completely_ unfair when it was all Fuji's fault to being with), Eiji pulls a face as they walk down to the Quidditch pitch together.

"You could have _said_ you meant Tachibana An! For the record, she only asked me to make Momo jealous. But geez..."

"Sorry," says Fuji, sounding not the least bit sorry about the whole affair. "I didn't think you would panic and jump to the conclusion that that was a targeted jab at your not at all obvious crush on the Hufflepuff heartthrob and posterboy prefect—"

"Okay, you _know_ I don't feel that way about—"

"—or, no, I'm getting Kippei mixed up with Oishi again, aren't I?"

Fuji laughs and dances out of the way when Eiji tries to grab him in a headlock. It's entirely possible that Eiji needs some new strategies, because knowing Fuji for as long as he has also means that Fuji knows _him_ —and every last roughhousing trick and prank from the time when they were five years old, zipping through the garden on toy broomsticks. 

The Nimbus in his hands now goes a lot faster than those toy broomsticks ever did. But Eiji still attempts mid-air acrobatics for the fun of it, and Fuji still flies with the breathless grace of a swallow coming home in spring. It used to make Eiji jealous. Now it just makes him smile, because he can hear more than a few _kyaa _'s from the first-years who've come out to watch practice—or, more accurately, watch Ravenclaw's genius seeker: Fuji Shuusuke.__

__"You haven't asked anyone yet, have you?" Fuji asks after they've been dismissed._ _

__Hogwarts is silhouetted in red and gold by the sunset. Gryffindor colors, Eiji thinks fondly as he laces his fingers behind his head and shrugs at Fuji's question. "There's no rule saying I _have_ to ask anyone."_ _

__"No," Fuji agrees thoughtfully. He gives Eiji's scarf a tug, adjusting the haphazard knot into something presentable. "But it's also no fun going to a ball by yourself. I mean, if you're not going to show up with someone gorgeous enough to make everybody watching wish they'd never been born—then what's even the point?"_ _

__"Okay, okay, I get the hint." Eiji catches Fuji's hand while he's still fiddling with the scarf and drops an exaggerated bow. "My dearest Fujiko, would you do this humble admirer the honor of accompanying him to the Yule Ball?"_ _

__Fuji's laugh flits the way he flies. "Why, most gallant Eiji." He delicately angles his hand, the way a queen might offer her ring to be kissed. "It would be my pleasure."_ _

__Eiji foregoes the metaphorical ring and plants one on Fuji's cheek instead. Fuji pushes him away before Eiji can turn the wet smacking kiss into a full on raspberry, but Fuji is also laughing, so it's all right._ _

__"Wear something slinky!" Eiji calls after him when Fuji hops the trick staircase for a shortcut back up to the tower. A passing group of Slytherins throw him a disdainful look—before noticing who he's talking to, and quickly continuing on their way._ _

__Fuji flutters a sleeve as he disappears around a corner. "Look forward to it."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> ...and that is the story of how Fuji Shuusuke shows up to the Yule Ball in an actual real life gown—corset and petticoats and heels and all—and more than one person's head explodes :')
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAMY ♥


End file.
